save private hostages
by virgo christiny
Summary: akankan riku bisa menyelamatkan sandra yg disiksa para pemberontak di vietnam kita lihat saja nanti
1. Chapter 1

Saving private houstages

Warning ; abal jelek dll ms tytpo betebaran

Author note; maaf bila jelek senpai sekalian virgo'san akan berusaha memperbaikinya cerita ini sudah lama terkurung(?) dalam flash disk saya

Lets gooooo

**Riku; apa maksud anda ha! Anda menyuruh saya menyelamatkan mereka apa tak ada pasuka lain…**

**Pagi yg cerah di kawasan pertempuran di vietnam pemimpin batalion 10 menerima perintah agar menyelamatkan sandera yg di tawan pemberontak tentu saja ini memancing pertanyaan anak buahnya kenapa kapten mereka berteriak seperti org kesetanan mereka sudah kewalahan menghadapi pemberontak yg makin mengganas jumlah mereka tinggal sedikit tapi belum ada bala bantuan yg datang keadaan mereka semakin mencemaskan dengan menyisakan**

_Riku; kapten batalion 10_

_Tendou: wakil kapten_

_Tobi; sniper_

_Sasori: medis _

_Obito; sniper_

_Deidara: penjinak bom_

_Tendou: wakil kapten_

_Gaara: medis_

_Izuna: sniper_

_Kiba: pasukan barisan depan_

_Sasuke,kakashi; ahli strategi_

_Chojuro: ahli bahasa_

**Tendou; kapten ada apa ini**

**Riku: kau tau panti asuhan di sektor A**

**Tendou; ya aku tahun**

**Riku; para penggasuh disana ditawan**

**Tendou; jadi apa masalahnya**

**Riku: mereka meminta kita menyelamatkan mereka**

**Tendou: apa!**

**riku: hn pangilkan anak''**

**tendou; baikk**

**SKIPPPP aja ya males puanjang ceritanya**

**Riku; semua sudah berkumpul**

**All;iya**

**Riku; kita berangkat sekarang**

**BAVI 06.00**

**Obi: disana ada pemukiman apakah masih ad yg selamat**

**Tobi; jangan main'' obito **

**Obi; aku tak peduli!**

**Cho; um… ano apa kah ini**

**Izu; deretan pegunungan di vvietnam mereka menyebutnya sebagai bavi**

**Cho; kenapa ada pemukiman**

**Izu; mungkin saja mereka korban perang yg melarikan diri**

**Ketika tenggah membahas apa itu bavi dan tobi yg masih setia melarang obito agar tak pergi jauh" darinya obito menggabaikannya dan melihat ada 1 keluarga**

**Ayah:** hey giúp chúng tôi ( hei tolong kami)

Riku; chojuro apa yg mereka bilang

Cho: umm mereka minta tolong

Riku: tanyakan untuk apa

Cho: cho những gì ( untuk apa)

Ayahh: hãy cứu con gái tôi

Obi: apa yg dia bilang

Cho: dia meminta kita menyelamatkan anaknya

Obi; aku akan menyelamatkannya

tobi: obito jangan…

**tak menanggapi kamradnya obito tetap saja pergi ke tempat keluarga itu dan menggendong anak tersebut tapi anak tersebutmemberontak tak ingin dipisahkan dari keluarganya, **

**tiba-tiba saja**

**SIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGG..**

**JRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

'**uarghhhh' sebuah peluru bersarang didada kiri obito,semuanya panik dan mereka mendenggar tembakan lainnya dariarah menara tinggi riku segera menghampiri obito tapi ditahan izuna**

**Izu: kapten jangan bergerak**

**Riku; apa maksudmu kita harus menyelamatkannya**

**Perdebatanpun terjadi,izu masih berfikir siapa yg menembak obito pada akhirnya tobi bermain dengan mainannya dan menggatakan''sniper gelap'' (1)**

**Obito: tobi aku ingin kau**

**Tobi;sssttttttttt**

**Obito: aku ingin kaau memberikan ini kepada ayahku**

**Tobi:kau akan memberikannya kepada ayahmu sendiri**

**Riku; tobi apa yg kau laukan**

**Tobi mulai bersiap dengan ''mainannya'' sambi berdoa meminta kekuatan pada tuhan**

" **tuhan berikanlah aku kekuatan pada tanganku tuhan agar aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua,amin."**

**SIINNNNGGGGGGGGGG**

**TBC**

_**Jelekkan ini ceritanya diambil dari film saving private ryan**_

_**Senpain mohon bimbingannya'**_

_**Sniper gelap: lebih dikenal sebagai sniper malam mereka biasanya menembak dikegelapan seperti gua,menara tua yg jarang terkena s9nar matahari**_

_**Sekiannn ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving private hostages**

Disclaimer bye:masashi kishimoto

a/n : setelah sedemikian lama mendekam akhirnya ide ceritanay keluar juga hehehhehehehe gaje,typo dll

sing…..!

jrashhhhhh

"Tepat sasaran" ucap Izuna dengan senang, melihat nada suara Izuna yg berubah membuat Rikudo sweatdrope sendiri " apa kau sangat suka dengan darah?" Tanya tendou dengan horor saat melihat darah yg berceceran dimana-mana

"Sudahlah jangan kalian merasa aneh denganya" ujar tobi dengan kalem menyipan senjatanya, tapi hal itu menuai protes dari Izuna" heyyyy!"

Tak ingin terjadi perang seribu hari (member: lu piker sain seiya author: melenceng dikit gak papakan?) deidara menenggahi mereka berdua " sudahlah un! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" bentak deidara kepada Izuna dan Tobi

Bukannya dapat kebangaan yang ada Deidara harus menelan pil pahit saat melihat Izuna memberikanglare terbaiknya dan Tobi yg terkenal akan kata-kata manis seperti " kami bukan anak kecil yang hoby meledakan atau menjinakan benda yang berkelap-kelip" ujar Tobi kalem tanpa memperhatikan deidara yang sedang pundung di ujung sana

MALAM HARI

Tobi sedang duduk dibawah pohon sambil melihat foto yang dari tadi dipegangnya

_Maafkan aku kalau tak dapat bertahan diperang ini tayuya_, batin tobi sambil melihat foto seorangt perempuan cantik berambut pink kemerahan, bukan hanya Tobi Izuna juga hanya bias memandang pasrah temannya sekaligus seniornya yang terkenal pandai memainkan pikiran orang,berujarkat-kata yang manis tapi menusuk jantung, juga si mata elang…..

'Senior" sapa Izuna kepada Tobi malam itu, bukannya suara yang didenggar Izunna tapi rintihan dari mulut seniornya tersebut, Izuna panic dan melihat bahwa Tobi sedang mencengkram kepalanya

" senior adapa apa!" Tanya Izuna panic dia sudah tahu dari Sasori bahwa seniornya ini memiliki masalah dengan tubuhnya, Tobi hanya bias meringgis kesakitan smapai tak mendenggar suara Izuna yang memanggilnya dengan panic

Izuna panik dfan memanggil tentara medis di campnya, ia berlari dengan terburu-buru ke campnya meskipun harus terjatuh ataupun berdarah ia harus bias memanggil Sasori.

"Sasori…..!" teriak izuna panic bukan main dan cukup membuat semuanya kaget, rikudo pun mendekati izuna dan berusaha menenagkan anak buahnya '' ada apa izuna?' Tanya sasori kepada temannya

" tolong seniorku…..!" teriak izuna edan, sasori yang menyadarinya langsung menyuruh izuna membawanya ketempat tobi berada

Saat sasori berada ditempat tobi dan langsung memeriksa tubuh tobi yang tergeletak begitu saja

"bagaimana keadaanya sasori?" Tanya tendou dengan cemas

Balas review  
**berlian cahyadi: hohoho meskipun cerita saya biasa saya yang penting saya tak suka menunggu untuk mengupdate cerita saya ataupun membuat readers sekalian bosan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, terima kasih atas kunjungannya kecerita saya yang biasan ini**


End file.
